Seis
by cariithoopreina
Summary: -Ese es el punto Mercedes – se detuvo abruptamente mientras todos la miraban – No es solo uno – tomo suficiente aire – son seis -¡SEIS! (One Shot, G!p)


Las fiesta en la casa de Puck siempre eran legendarias, nadie se las quería perder, se realizaban una vez al mes y dinero del alcohol y los alimentos que se consumían, eran recolectados por los jugadores de Futbol y menos aquella, que era la fiesta de pre-graduación, solo faltaban dos semanas para que terminaran el instituto.

En aquella fiesta inicia nuestra historia; pasaban ya las 3 am cuando uno de los vecinos llamo a la policía por alteración al orden público, el viejo amargado debía trabajar el día sábado y con el ruido de la música, había optado por ahogar la fiesta, obligándolos a marcharse todos hacia sus respectivas casas. En grupos de cuatro personas, se repartían los taxis. El primero grupo que se marcho fue el de Finn, Kurt, Blaine y Mercedes; el segundo grupo de Tina, Mike, Sugar y Artie; en el tercero se marcharon Quinn, Rachel, Brittany y Santana, y así sucesivamente.

Del tercer grupo, las primeras en quedarse en casa fueron las Brittana, para evitar pagar más, la segunda fue la morena que logro convencer a Quinn de que se quedara con ella. Está de más decir que todas iban ligeramente por no de decir muy borrachas.

La relación de Finn y Rachel se había estancado al punto de que la morena no quisiera tener relaciones sexuales con el Quarterback; pero, aquella noche pasó lo que nadie esperaba. En la casa de la morena todos dormían, Quinn ingreso con la morena al cuarto de esta, en donde "planeaban" dormir.

**-¿Estas bien?** – le pregunto la rubia una vez se despojó de su chaqueta y zapatos – **No has hablado desde que llegamos.**

**-Sí…yo… ¿Quinn soy atractiva?** – le pregunto a la porrista mirándola directamente a los ojos

**-Eh…sí claro, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?** – se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras veía caminar la morena de lado a lado

**-Es que…no se** – movía sus manos mientras seguía caminado – **siento que Finn está conmigo solo para que tenga sexo con el**

**-y ¿Cuál es el problema?** – Indago mirando hacia otro lado **– total ya estuviste con St James.**

**-No…**- miro fijamente a la rubia – **yo soy virgen Quinn**

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron con la sorpresa de aquellas palabras, era algo que realmente no se esperaba – **espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca estuviste con St James? **

**-No nunca** – se tiro resignada en la cama – **y Finn lo sabe y si me lleva a la cama seré su trofeo…Quinn…-** busco la mirada de la rubia - **¿Tú ya tuviste sexo?**

**-Nuestra situación es diferente Rachel** – se levantó de la cama para acercarse a la ventana – **yo no soy como todos creen**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?**

**-Vamos a dormir Rachel** – se giró para mirarla **– es tarde y no creo que quieras que tus padres sepan que has bebido**

**-Tienes razón** – ladeo la cabeza mientras comenzaba a desvestirse frente a la rubia

**-¿Qué…que haces?** – pregunto tragando con dificultad, la mirada de la morena era brillosa por el alcohol en sus sistema

-**Me pongo la pijama** – se encogió de hombros mientras quedaba en ropa interior frente a la que durante mucho tiempo fue su némesis – **¿Lado izquierdo o derecho?** – Pregunto ya estuvo una vez vestida – Quinn – llamo a la rubia que tenía la mirada perdida -** ¿Quinn?**

**-Que…**-miro a la morena - **¿Piensas dormir así?**

**-Sí ¿Qué hay de malo?** – Se miró su vestido que llegaba más arriba del muslo **– está haciendo calor…en fin** – volvió a mirar a la rubia - **¿Qué lado quieres?**

**-El que sea **– respondió quitándose su pantalón quedando con una pantaloneta, la morena asintió y se acomodó en el lado izquierdo dejándole campo a la rubia, que apenas estuvo preparada para dormir, se acomodó lo más lejos de la morena.

**-¿Te incomoda dormir conmigo?** – le pregunto al ver que estaba en el filo de la cama

**-No, pero créeme así es mejor** – dijo mirando el techo

**-¿Quinn?** – Un "Mhmm" recibió como respuesta - ¿Por qué Finn dice que tus besos son como fuegos artificiales?

**-Rachel estas muy bebida, es mejor que no hablemos de eso quieres** – se giró dándole la espalda

**-Pero Quinn quiero saber**

**-¿Qué quieres saber? **

**-¿Por qué decía es…** - no alcanzó a terminar de formular la pregunta cuando los labios de la rubia chocaron contra los suyos, era un beso suave y tierno. La morena apenas logro salir de su estado de Shock, profundizo más el beso logrando que la rubia quedara encima de ella. Se besaron hasta que se quedaron sin aire – **Vaya eso fue grandioso** – atino a decir la morena antes de volver a besar los labios de la rubia.

Las manos de Quinn no se podía estar quietar, acariciaba de arriba a abajo las piernas de la morena, su cintura, mientras que la morena se aferraba con fuerza a su melena corta. Era tanta la intensidad del beso que un pequeño amigo de la rubia comenzó a despertar, logrando que la rubia se zafara con fuerza de la morena y se botara abruptamente al suelo mientras trataba de controlar su respiración protegiendo con sus dos manos su entrepierna.

**-Era…era por eso…que decías que no eres como todos pensamos** – no era una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación.

**-Sí, yo lo siento** – decía apenada mientras trataba de pensar en otras cosas para que se le bajara la notable erección.

**-¿Puedo verlo?** – todo signo de embriaguez había desaparecido de ambas chicas

**-¿Qué?** – exclamo asombrada

**-Quiero verlo** – se bajó de la cama y se colocó frente a la rubia que indecisa miraba como la morena le bajaba lentamente la pantaloneta dejándosela en las rodillas mientras miraba asombrada el tamaño del miembro de la rubia - **¿Alguien sabe de él?** – pregunto sin quitar la vista de aquel bóxer.

**-No, eres la primera** – se dejó caer de espaldas mientras suspiraba pesadamente

La morena la miro y regreso su mirada al miembro duro de la rubia, una idea traviesa paso por su cabeza, lentamente acerco sus manos al caucho del bóxer y comenzó a bajárselo, logrando que la rubia se enderezara alarmada tratando de entender que era lo que sucedía.

-**Se me ocurrió** – dijo la morena jugando con el borde del bóxer – **que puedes ser tú la primera** – se sonrojo mientras bajaba la mirada, al ver que Quinn no respondía volvió a mirarla y vio en esos ojos avellana, un brillo que antes no había visto. Sin responder nada, se acercó lentamente a la morena mientras la besaba suavemente.

-**Sabes** – hablo mientras jugaba con el cabello de la chica – **siempre soñé este momento pero nunca pensé que se haría realidad** – la intensidad en los ojos de Quinn

Pasaron toda la noche que descubriendo sus cuerpos una y otra vez. Cuando llego la mañana, ambas chicas estaban abrazadas, Rachel tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho desnudo de Quinn.

**-¿Qué haremos ahora?** – pregunto la diva acariciando el vientre de la rubia.

**-No lo sé, lo que tú quieras** – respiraba acariciando el cabello de la morena.

Rachel siguió saliendo con Finn sin intimar, mientras que la mayoría de las noches vivía una pasión sin límites con Quinn, que realmente duro cerca de dos semanas; Quinn se marchó hacia New Haven y ella partió hacia New York dando por terminado aquel arrebato romántico. Hasta que algo lo cambio por completo. Pasados dos meses de que habían iniciado su romance clandestino, Rachel comenzó a sentir mareos y constantes ganas de vomitar, en una de sus clases termino por desmayarse, cuando se despertó, se encontró con una noticia que en ese momento realmente no se lo esperaba.

**-¿Qué estoy qué? **

**-Tienes siete semanas de embarazo señorita Berry** – hablaba el medico mirando la tabla que tenía en su mano.

-**Eso no es posible **– se llevaba las manos a la cara – **¿Siete semanas dice?**

**-Sí** – sonrió – **felicidades** – dicho eso salió de la habitación dejando a la morena metida en sus pensamientos.

**-Rachel ¿Qué te sucedió**? – pregunto Kurt una vez entro en la habitación

**-Estoy embarazada** – respondió sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto

**-¡Oh por Dios!** – Exclamo cubriéndose la boca sorprendido - **¿Finn lo sabe? Por Dios seré tío…**- el chico comenzó a hablar sin parar mientras la morena solo se imaginaba a un hermoso bebe de ojos avellanas como los de su otra madre

**-Kurt para** – le pidió levantándose de la camilla dispuesta a salir – **él bebe no es de Finn**

**-¿Cómo que no es de Finn?** – se levantó como resorte de la silla

**-Nunca tuve relaciones con Finn, por lo tanto no es de él** – explico colocándose la chaqueta

**-¿Le fuiste infiel a Finn?** – apretó la mandíbula enojado.

**-Sí** – respondió agachando la mirada

**-Okay Rachel esto no me lo esperaba **– se rasco la cabeza – **yo… necesito pensar** – salió dejando a la morena avergonzada.

Con el paso de los meses, Rachel tuvo que alejarse de Nyada para poder dedicarse a un 100% a su embarazo, sus padres aunque en un principio estaban decepcionados con que su princesa estuviera embarazada a tan temprana edad, pronto se hicieron a la idea de que un nuevo Berry llegaría al mundo, se la pasaban viajando cada dos semanas a Nueva York para estar pendientes de su nieto, pero, en esos escasos seis meses que llevaba embarazada, aun no conocían la identidad del padre de la criatura. Un fin de semana que sus padres no pudieron ir a visitarla, agarro su maleta con lo necesario, lo estrictamente necesario y partió hacia New Haven, con la firme convicción de que Quinn se diera por enterada de que venían en camino varias personitas. Con persuasión logro que Santana le diera el número de la habitación y la torre en donde quedaba el dormitorio de la rubia. Cuando se preparó psicológicamente para enfrentarla, golpeo la puerta.

**-¿Quién es?** – escucho la voz de la rubia al otro lado de la puerta.

**-Soy yo Quinn, Rachel**

**-Rachel** – escucho como pronunciaba su nombre con sorpresa mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría.

**-Hola Quinn… **- saludo a la rubia que se había quedado anonadada cuando vio el abultado vientre de la morena - **¿Quinn?** – Trato de captar su atención pero esos ojos avellanas miraban única y exclusivamente a su estómago – **¡Quinn!** – grito logrando sacar del estado de ensoñación en el que se encontraba.

**-Eh…si, hola Rach** – saludo mientras seguía mirando el vientre **– pasa pasa** – se hizo a un lado mientras sacudía su cabeza ¿era posible? Se preguntó.

Una vez entro, miró fijamente el pequeño lugar, que contaba con una cama, un pequeño escritorio, dos sofás individuales, una mini cocina y un pequeño baño.

**-Quinn yo… **

**-Voy a responder** – la interrumpió sentándose en el otro sofá individual que estaba frente a donde se había sentado la morena – **seré responsable y voy a responder por esta hermosa criatura que viene en camino** – estiro su mano para acariciar el vientre de la morena mientras esta la miraba con un brillo especial.

**-Ese es el asunto Quinn** – le tomo las manos – **no es solo uno.**

**-No importa si son gemelos** – sonrió imaginándose dos pequeños rubios corriendo por todos lados – **igual seré responsable.**

**-Quinn, tampoco son dos **

**-¿Ah no?** – pregunto confundida

**-No, son seis**

**-¿SEIS**? – Exclamo asombrada mientras todo el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo, estaba a punto de cumplir diecinueve y tendría seis hijos.

-**Sí, son seis niñas** – sonrió acariciando su vientre mientras la rubia permanecía estatista **-¿Quinn?**

**-¡Oh por Dios**! – Se levantó de prisa caminando de una lado a otro ante la atenta mirada de Rachel – **tendremos seis hijos Rach, ¿alguien más lo sabe?**

**-Kurt sabe que estoy embarazada pero cree que es solo uno, Finn se enteró por Kurt y mis padres** – se levantó y se acercó a la rubia – **pero solo tú sabes que son seis** – le tomo las manos – **nadie sabe que son tuyos.**

**-¡Vaya!** – Exclamo soltando las manos de Rachel para pasárselas por su corta melena – **menos mal no tengo pareja** – bromeo haciendo sonreír a Rachel - **¿Cómo lo haremos? ¿Quieres que me mude a Nueva York?**

-¿Te mudarías a Nueva York? – pregunto sorprendida.

**-Claro **– se encogió de hombros – **en Nueva York esta tu vida, quien soy yo para alejarte de tu sueño, puedo pedir un traspaso de universidad para poder estar contigo y en lo que te queda de embarazo, quiero ver crecer a esas hermosas criaturitas que vienen dentro de ti** – sonrió mirando directamente a los ojos de la morena – **además solo Quinn Fabray lograra dominar a seis mini Fabray's** – bromeo mientras Rachel la abrazaba

Un mes y medio se tardaron en concretar el cambio de Yale a Columbia, en donde estudiaría Fotografía mientras lo compaginaba con arte dramático. Las cosas entre ellas habían avanzado bastante rápido. Rachel se había enterado del enamoramiento platónico que tenía Quinn con ella desde que estaban en el instituto, por lo que decidió darle una oportunidad. Cuando los padres de Rachel iban de visita, la rubia pasaba esos días en un hotel cerca del apartamento de la morena, aun no se sentía preparada para contarle a los padres de la diva que ella era la otra mamá de sus nietas y menos que tenía un miembro con el cual fueron procreadas.

Los nueve meses llegaron y con ello, la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento nacieran las pequeñas Fabray-Berry, y decidieron nacer el día en que los miembros del club glee habían decidido reunirse cerca del central park para recordar los viejos tiempos del instituto, la mayoría había quedado sorprendía de ver a la morena con nueve meses de embarazo y a causa de esto la velada se había vuelto bastante incomoda, ya que Finn y Kurt no paraban de lanzar indirectas contra Rachel para saber quién era el padre de él bebe que esperaba Rachel, en uno de sus indirectas la morena rompió fuente; todos se trasladaron hacia el hospital central de Nueva York en donde nacería según ellos "la primogénita Berry".

Las horas fueron pasando y aun no se tenían noticias de Rachel o de la bebe, habían tenido que realizar una cesaría; cesaría que fue notificada a los chicos y a los padres de la morena que ya habían hecho acto de presencia luego de que Quinn los llamara para avisarles del nacimiento de "la bebe"

**-Quinn quieres parar de caminar de un lado a otro, me estas mareando** – le dijo la latina que estaba estirada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

**-Es que se están demorando mucho** – continuaba su caminar ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes.

**-Quinn, es una Berry la que viene en camino** – se expresó Mercedes – **obviamente hará una gran entrada el día de su nacimiento** – bromeo logrando que todos allí rieran menos Quinn.

-**Ese es el punto Mercedes** – se detuvo abruptamente mientras todos la miraban **– No es solo una bebe**

**-¿Son gemelos?** – exclamaron todos, incluidos los padres de Rachel.

**-No** – tomo suficiente aire y miro directamente a sus suegros – **son seis**

**-¡SEIS!**

**-Señorita Fabray** – el medico salió antes de que la rubia tuviera que soportar una lluvia de preguntas – **ya puede pasar a ver a sus hijas.**

**-¡HIJAS!** – fue lo último que escucho mientras caminaba con el medico hacia la sala en donde se encontraba Rachel con sus princesas.

**-¿Cómo te sientes?** – le pregunto mirándola con adoración.

**-Cansada** – se rio **– y es raro, porque me la pase sedada mientras ellas nacían **– se dejó acariciar por la rubia **- ¿ya las pudiste ver**?

**-No, aun no, quería verte primero a ti. Por cierto ya todos saben que son seis y creo que saben que son mías**

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?…**

**-Eh… - **se rasco la cabeza **– puede que les dijera que son seis y puede que hayan escuchado al doctor cuando me dijo que podía ver a mis hijas** – la morena solo se rio mientras se dejaba llevar al profundo mundo de Morfeo.

Mientras ella dormía, Quinn había ido a ver a sus bebes; se encontraban todas en seis cunitas, curiosamente por lo poco que alcanzaba a ver, eran rubias como ella, lo que la hizo sonreír con emoción.

**-¿Alguna es…?** – pregunto al médico que se encontraba cerca de ella.

**-No** – sonrió tranquilizándola – **físicamente por lo que veo serán muy parecidas a ti, pero ninguna heredo tu condición.**

**-Gracias doctor **– se despidió de él sabiendo lo que se le avecinaba una vez saliera.

Pocas fueron las noches que durmieron durante los primeros tres meses, las niñas lloraban casi toda la noche, lo que más sorprendía a la morena era que únicamente se calmaban cuando estaban en los brazos de la rubia. A sus padres les había sido difícil aceptar que la madre de sus nietas era la misma persona que había hecho sufrir a su princesa durante varios años y a sus amigos les había costado comprender la condición física de la rubia; se enfurecía cada vez que escuchaba como Britt se le insinuaba a Quinn para que tuvieran sexo, pero lo que más la enfurecía eran los comentarios fuera de lugar que tenía Finn con ellas cada vez que las veía.

Las sextillizas, Bethany, Barbra, Lucy, Elise, Michelle y Charlotte habían heredado no solo el cabello rubio de su madre, sino también sus ojos avellanas, logrando ser la debilidad de su morena madre y de sus abuelos Fabray que al igual que todos habían quedado sorprendidos con la noticia de que tenían seis nietas, estaban felices porque las niñas en todo su esplendor eran unas Fabray.

Los años fueron pasando. Quinn y Rachel se habían unido en sagrado matrimonio cuando las sextillizas cumplieron seis años. Quinn se había convertido en una reconocida fotógrafa en el medio de la gran manzana, mientras que Rachel había protagonizado, Funny Girl, Evita, Mamma Mia, entre otras grandes producciones de Broadway consiguiendo ganar varios Tony.

**-Beth deja de pelear con Luc**y – las regañaba Quinn mientras preparaba el desayuno de sus hijas.

**-Pero mamá ella empezó** – exclamo la rubia "mayor" cruzándose de brazos

**-Hijas** – se giró para mirarlas – **tienen ya quince años, ya no son unas niñas** – pretendía seguir hablando cuando una de sus hijas entro dejándola con la boca abierta – **¡Charlie! ¿Qué demonios te hiciste?** – la menor de las sextillizas se había tinturado el cabello de rosado.

**-¿Qué?** – Exclamo mientras comía una tostada – es la moda.

**-Dios mío** – se tomó la cabeza – **ha este paso no llegare a los cuarenta** – exclamo haciendo reír a tres de sus hijas – **¡Elise, Michelle y Barbra!** – Llamo a sus otras tres hijas – **apúrense que se les hace tarde para ir al instituto.**

Beth y Elise pertenecían a las cheerios con Marie, la hija de las Brittana, mientras que Michelle y Barbra, dirigían el club glee del instituto, Lucy era la fotógrafa del diario escolar y Charlotte o Charlie como le gustaba que la llamara, era la "Badass" del instituto, pero aun así, las seis se mantenían como las mejores de sus clases, siempre sacaban la nota más alta pero cuando les daba por vestirse igual y moverse igual, era prácticamente imposible reconocer cual era cual, la única que podía era Quinn, ni siquiera Rachel que había sido quien las había llevado en el vientre durante nueve meses, podía diferenciar a sus hijas como lo hacía su esposa.

**-¿Mamá cuando llega?** – pregunto Elise cuando ya estuvieron las seis sentadas en la mesa.

**-Esta noche termina la gira de su tercer disco** – después de varias producciones, Rachel había sacado su tercer disco a la venta en dúo con Mercedes, logrando que este se convirtiera en un éxito entre los adolescentes y los jóvenes adultos, para todos era sorprendente, que esa morena, de piernas infartantes hubiera dado a luz a sextillizas.

**-La extrañamos** – dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-Lo sé, igual yo – suspiro resignada –bueno es hora de irse a estudiar – **sus hijas asintieron y se marcharon en sus respectivos autos.**

El día paso sin mayor contratiempo, cuando ya se daba la noche y la casa estaba con las siete Fabray esperando a la morena una batalla campal, se desato por culpa de una plancha para el cabello.

**-Te dije que no tocaras mis cosas Charlie** – decía una furiosa Elise.

**-Que yo no la he tocado** – se defendía la aludida – **fue Michelle quien la tomo**.

-**Yo no fui** – le lanzo una almohada a su peli rosa hermana **– para que voy a querer tu plancha si yo tengo la mía** – se cruzó de brazos – **la culpable claramente es Beth** – "¿yo?" exclamo la aludida – **Sí, a ti se te daño la plancha y andabas buscando quien te la pastara.**

-**Para tu información Michelle** – alzo su ceja furiosa – **Lucy entro esta mañana al cuarto de Elise, seguro fue ella quien la saco, yo me peine con la plancha que me presto Barbra.**

**-Yo no fui, además para que la voy a querer si tengo el cabello corto** – se defendió – **fue Beth** – acuso a su hermana sin estar segura.

**-¡Bueno ya!** – Se silenciaron las seis al escuchar el grito de su rubia madre – **son hermanas, por Dios ¿Cuál es el problema de que se presten las cosas? Ahora van todas directamente a su cuarto y harán sus respectivas tareas mientras Rachel llega ¿Entendido?** – dio por finalizada la disputa mientras una a una abandonaban la estancia.

**-Definitivamente tenías toda la razón cuando dijiste que solo tu podrías controlar a seis mini Fabray** – escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

**-Rachel, mi amor** – corrió a abrazarlas mientras la morena reía **- ¿Cuándo llegaste?**

-**Cuando Michelle culpo a Beth de lo de la plancha.**

**-Menos mal me hice la vasectomía** – exclamo la rubia escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la morena, que reía divertida – **no es divertido, me hare vieja más rápido con esta peleadera-**

**-¿Qué esperabas mi amor?** – Le dio un casto beso – **son seis mini tú, literalmente, porque son idénticas físicamente a ti y en la actitud ni se diga**

Negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba un beso en el cuello de la morena - **¿Intentamos tener otro?** – alzo sus cejas mientras la diva negaba divertida.

**-Te amo** – exclamo jalándola escaleras arriba.

Eran peleas constantes, discusiones a diestra y siniestra, pero, si le dieran la oportunidad de cambiar su vida a Lucy Quinn Fabray Berry, realmente, no lo haría.

* * *

Otra idea loca de mi cabeza. Espero les guste, en la portada están las seis Fabray-Berry de la cual salio esta idea. (La imagen NO es mía)


End file.
